Convergence
by NefariousImp
Summary: Hermione's walking down the hall, fuming over her situation, when she's knocked over by the last person she wants to see at that moment. Warning, sexual sit.


Convergence By NefariousImp 

AN: Sorry I've been gone so long, my husband sold our old computer and just now got this one hooked up, so in apology, I wrote this. And I know, I know, major OOCness(Out Of Character for those of you that haven't got that yet, I know I just found out what it meant.)

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -  
I, Hermione Granger, was walking down the hall of Hogwarts, heading for my Head Girl Dorm. My arms were laden down with the eight large books, each at least three inches thick, that I usually would have put in my satchel. However, Draco-fucking-Malfoy had cast an Entropy hex on it and it had aged and fell to scraps within a few minutes. And no spell that I tried would fix it.

I was really wishing that I wasn't so anal-retentive about my reading habits at this point.

Why can't I find a thinner tome on Ancient Spells? Surely the Authors could write in smaller print.

Anyway, so, as I said, here I was walking down the hall, unable to see over my stack of books. The top of the stack was just an inch above my eyebrows.

Suddenly, me and my books are flying backwards to land in a heap of pages and robes on the stone floor. My robe is thrown up over my head from the fall.

I'm so pissed off that I tear my robe completely off of me with a furious growl. I stand up, pulling down my already too short skirt that had ridden up to show the bottoms of my white lace bikini panties.

"I swear, I'm a walking bookcase and people still run into me." I muttered. Then I look up to see the smirking face of Draco Malfoy himself. "Why don't you watch where you're going, Malfoy!" I hissed at him. His smirk widened.

"I was watching where I was going. It was you who couldn't see. You really should use a satchel to carry all those books." He said with a concerned face.

I screamed out a growl.

"I swear to god, Malfoy!" I said digging through my robes on the ground. "As soon as I find my wand, I'm going to hex your dick off!"

I was bent over facing sideways, when, suddenly, I was my back was shoved against the cold stone wall. Draco's body was pinning me in place.

"I kinda like my dick right where it is, of course, I could always think of a better place for it." He said, his steel grey eyes looking sugestively into my brown ones as he thrust his hips against mine. I gasped as I realized that he had an obviously large erection pressed against me.

"You sick little ferret!" I said trying to slap him. He was faster, however, and grabbed both my wrists and pulled them over my head, holding them in place with one hand.

He stared at me in silence for several seconds before he skimmed his free, left, hand down my jawline and across my lips, with a serious contemplative look.

"When did a filthy little mudblood, like you, get so pretty?" He whispered soothingly.

I was frozen in place. Did Draco Malfoy just call me pretty?

"Your hair," he picked up a stray, smooth, curl and twirled it around his finger. "Your eyes," he ran his finger over my sculpted eyebrow. "Your lips," he ran his finger across my bottom lip and I watched helplessly as he wet his lips before pulling his own bottom lip into his mouth.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt him harden further against me.

Suddenly, his smirk was back in full force and a surprised look was in his silver eyes.

"I'm turning you on!" He said in triumph.

"You most certainly are not!" I denied vehemently.

"They why is your breathing so ragged?" He whispered with lips near my ear.

"Pure fury, perhaps?" I glared at him.

"Unh, unh, if you were merely angry, or as you say, furious, you would be breathing deep controlled breaths. There are only two things that cause a person to breath so raggedly; arousal and fear. Are you scared, Hermione?" He whispered with his lips millimeters away from mine.

"I'll never be scared of you, Malfoy!" I said, emphasising his last name, not liking how oddly pleasureable it felt hearing my name on his lips.

"So, it is arousal, then." he said with certainty. "Or maybe both?"

"It's neither!" I hissed at him. Dumbledore would be ice-skating in Hell before I admitted either of those to him. One of his eyebrows shot up.

"Really? Cause I can find out which one it is, you know." He said, brushing his lips against my cheek.

"No, you can't." I insisted. I hated how my voice made it sound like a challenge.

"Sure, I can. See, guys have this," he thrust his erection right against my groin, making me gasp, "as a physical sign of arousal. Girls have a few signs as well." he slid his hand down and unbuttoned four buttons on my white shirt.

He slid his hand slowly across my bare skin to the top of my bra cup and then ignoring the bra completely, slid in to pull my left breast out of both the bra and the shirt.

I gasped as he brushed his quidditch-roughened thumb over the rock hard nipple.

"Hmm, see? Arousel." He grinned at me with that undeniably sexy grin and I glared at him.

"I'm cold, it's a natural reaction to the cold air." I said defiantly. Once again, I had made it sound like an invitation to search me for another sign. I fumed at myself.

"Hmm, you're right, that could explain it, but there is another sure sign." He smirked wickedly and without ceremony, reached under my skirt and into my panties, sliding his middle finger into my soaking wet slit. I gasped sharply and my legs went to jelly making it so that Draco's body was the only thin holding me up.

His eyes lit up and he ran his finger back and forth over my clit, going all the way back to cover my entrance teasingly with his fingertip, then to the very front of the slit, like he was going to remove it, only to make the long stroke back again.

I moaned and rolled my eyes closed, tilting my head back against the wall. No one, but me, had ever touched me there and it felt totally different than when I did it.

He chuckled and stuck two fingers into me, making my hips thrust against his fingers and his hard on. This time, it was his turn to groan.

"Merlin, Hermione, who knew you could turn me on this much?"

"Likewise." I panted, not caring that I had just admitted to my arousel, but I figured at this point it was moot.

He continuted the slow, hard thrusts, but now used his thumb on my clit, making me writhe and moan against him.

"Hermione," He said, his breathe equally ragged. "Open your eyes. Look at me." I obeyed and my eyes locked on his, now, pewter ones. He was looking at me without a trace of his normal malice. Instead he looked like he was about to devour me. "Do you see me?" I nodded. "I want you to know who's making you feel this way." I stared at him, panting, feeling myself get closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. "Who am I, Hermione?" I barely even noticed that he was still using my first name.

"M...Malfoy." I said between pants.

"No, Hermione, what is my name? I want to hear my name on your lips. I've never heard you say it. I figure there's never a better time to hear it than now. Say my name."

"D...Draco, you're Draco, whatever, Malfoy! Oh, god!" I said as he rewarded me by adding a third finger and increasing the pace.

"Hermione, I want to be in you, right now, but I know we can't. This is pushing it as it is, doing this out in the open. Promise me, Promise me that you'll meet me tonight." I looked at him through my pleasure-induced haze.

"And if I don't?" I managed to get out. He groaned.

"Nothing." He said looking into my eyes.

"You won't stop or anything? Nothing?" I said in shock.

"Nothing, I'm not going to blackmail you or anything." I pulled one of my hands loose and stopped his hand midstroke, not pulling it out, just holding it still.

"Really? You won't blackmail me or tell anyone?"

"I promise." He said with all seriousness.

Who was this? This wasn't the Draco Malfoy that was always finding new ways to torture me, like the bag, earlier.

"I promise, Hermione. Please, please, promise me. A Malfoy never begs, but I'm breaking that rule for you and only you. Please, promise me, Hermione." He said looking like he'd die if I didn't. I almost laughed, but feeling my own arousel kick back in with a desperate feverishness to it, I relented.

"I...I promise, Draco, I'll meet you tonight. Where?"

"We'll talk about that in a minute." He grinned and crushed his lips to mine, letting go of my remaining hand and tangling his, now free right hand in my hair as he resumed movement with his other.

I should have known he'd kiss like a greek god, surely he'd had plently of practice.

Within seconds, I was convulsing around his fingers and doing my best not to scream louder than his lips could contain.

I noticed him stiffening and jerking spasmodically against me.

When he pulled away from my lips, I realized that his face and ears were red.

Draco Malfoy was blushing!

"Did you...?" He nodded gently looking away, still red. I smiled and put my finger under his chin and made him look at me.

"You do know that you coming just because I was coming is incredibly hot, not to mention very flattering, right?" He looked at me and smirked as the red drained away from his face.

"Well, next time, I'll just have to return the favor." I laughed. he pulled his fingers out of my sore passage and I winced. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I"m just really sensitized." I paused as we straightened our clothing. "Draco?" I said softly. He looked up at me. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"For making my first sexual experience with a guy so nice. You could have really been mean about it." I said brushing his blonde hair out of his shocked eyes.

"First? As in...ever? You mean you're a virgin?"

"Yes," I smiled at his shock. "So, where do you want to meet tonight?" He chuckled.

"Well, I haven't really thought that far. If it's your first time, I don't want it to be just a quick fuck."

"Well, you can come to my Head Girl Dorm. You can't get up the stairs to my room, but I have a private common room we can use." I said.

"Really?" He smirked grabbing my hips and pulling me against him, I put my arms around his neck. "What's the password?"

"Convergence." I grinned. He grinned back at me and kissed me again.

We finally seperated and he picked up my scattered books off the floor.

"Good Lord, Granger, how the hell did I manage to pin you? You must be the strongest girl in the world, carrying all these around all the time!" He exclaimed, handing them to me.

"You didn't pin me, I just let you think you were in control. I, also, know five wand-less spells for defense and seven for offense. And four that are wand-less and spell-less. I could have gotten loose at any time."

"Why didn't you?" He asked, folding my robe and placing it over my arm.

"Because, frankly, I was wondering if you were as curious about me as I was about you." I winked at him and walked down the hall away from him.

"Dammit! Hermione, you made me beg for nothing!" I heard him growl. I turned around, peering around my books and walking backwayrds.

"It wasn't for nothing." I giggled. "Trust me, it earned you more points than you realize. Oh, and Draco?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"Those points eventually add up!" I said and walked out of his sight.

AN: I don't know If I should continue it or not, I'm not good at sex scenes, they all end up sounding cheesy if you get too descriptive with them. I've even lauged at a few I've read they were so cheesy. Besides, it's the getting to the sex that's the fun part, I love unresolved sexual tesion! So much can be done with it. So, review and let me know if I should continue, also, should I just keep it pwp or should I put a bit of a plot in it, like what happens when the boys find out. Let me know! Thanks, NefariousImp


End file.
